


Fallin' Into Your Ocean Eyes

by drowning_in_wine



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carnival, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of newsies are there in the background though, anyway onto the real tags, at least i think it is, i have no idea what to tag this uh, the perfect tag for them honestly, they're the ones who talk the most at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_wine/pseuds/drowning_in_wine
Summary: Jack Kelly is madly in love with David Jacobs, and everyone can tell. Everyone except Davey, that is. During a day at the carnival, Jack decides to change that, but it seems fate has other plans.





	Fallin' Into Your Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this started as like, 200 words worth of headcannon stuff and turned into this 8K monstrosity. hope you enjoy?  
> (title from "ocean eyes" by billie ellish)

Jack Kelly was not a morning person. Well, he woke up early every morning, but he hated it every time. He was a morning person more out of necessity than choice. However, on this particular sunny Saturday morning, Jack practically leapt out of his bed when his alarm rang, stubbing his toe in the process.

“Someone’s excited.” Crutchie laughed from the other room as Jack swore violently.

“I am! Nothing can ruin today!” Jack grimaced at the pain, but it was true. He had been looking forward to this day for months.  He got showered and dressed faster than he had ever thought possible, knowing Crutchie was undoubtedly already finished. The kid was a light sleeper. He has already been up for a while, apparently, as there was a plate of eggs and toast waiting for Jack. “What the hell, Crutch, did you even sleep?” Jack exclaimed, digging in, which Crutchie new roughly translated to a “thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the best roommate ever. I’m just going to wrap my ankle and then we can head out. It’s gonna be a long day.” Crutchie hoisted himself off the couch and made his way back to his bedroom. 

As soon as Jack finished eating, he picked up his phone called David while he waited for his coffee to heat up. 

“Mornin’, Davey! You awake yet?” Jack asked, grinning widely. He always grinned like an idiot when talking to Davey. 

“No, Jack, I answered in my sleep.” David sounded far away, and Jack could hear rustling in the background like he was on speakerphone. Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly; leave it to Davey to pack for a trip to the carnival. “Honestly,” he continued in an exasperated tone, “I can’t believe you’re just getting up now, you know we have to be at the bus stop in half an hour or Katherine will-”

“First of all, you don’t have to be a jerk about it. Secondly, I’ve been up for a while, I can’t believe what little faith you have in me,” Jack pouted.

“Yeah, David!” Jack heard Les pipe up on the other line, and he could imagine the kid giving his big brother a shove at that.

“Look, guys, just because I like to be prepared-” David started.

“Hey, Jack,” Les cut in, “you excited for today?”

“Am I excited? ‘Course I’m excited,” Jack laughed, “are you ready, kid?”

“I could barely even get to sleep, I was so excited!” Les exclaimed.

“It was like Christmas Eve,” Jack heard Davey grumble. “Alright, Jack,” he continued at normal volume, “we gotta run now, Mom made us breakfast. We’ll see you soon!”

“Later, fellas!” Jack replied, dumb grin still on his face. He spun around, running through a last-minute checklist in his head. Phone, wallet, a notebook and pencil (he was always prepared for when inspiration struck), and his coffee. When he turned, he saw Crutchie leaning against the wall, a sly smile on his face. 

“So?” He prompted. 

Jack turned away to hide his flushing checks. “So what?” He knew exactly what. 

“You gonna make me spell it out for ya?” Crutchie deadpanned, crossing the room. “So when are you gonna ask him out?” He hit Jack lightly on the shoulder. “You must be able to tell he’s crazy about you too.”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” Jack mumbled, ducking around Crutchie to the door. “Let’s go, we can’t be late.”

But Crutchie wasn’t moving. “Come on, Jack, this would be the perfect day to do it! At the carnival? It would be perfect! Trust me, everyone can see it except you two.”

“I don’t think so, Crutch. I just…” Jack wasn’t normally one to talk about his feelings, but he figured he might as well get this out of the way so he could enjoy the rest of his day. “I just don’t want to ruin what we have. You say it’s obvious, but I don’t see it. Besides, what would a guy like Davey possibly see in a guy like me?”

“Alright, well, I’m going to ignore that last part because it was dumb. But in terms of ruining what you guys have,” Crutchie said, voice softening as he made his way to the door with Jack, “if somehow every single one of the fellas is wrong and he’s not in love with you, I think he’s mature enough that nothing will change.” He put a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Now let’s get outta here before you can think about this any harder!”

~~~

Jack and Crutchie hopped out of the taxi near the bus stop where everyone was meeting. Jack normally would have walked, but he figured there was no need to put extra stress on Crutchie’s leg.

“Finally!” Les exclaimed, pushing his way through the boys. “We thought you guys wouldn’t make it!”

“You think I’d leave Race without a ride buddy?” Jack joked, but rushed to clarify when Les’ face fell. “You know I’ve been excited for everything about this day for months, I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” He ruffled the kid’s hair, which seemed like enough as his face lit up again.

“Actually, Jack,” Race said quietly, “could I talk to you about that for a minute?”

“‘Course. What’s wrong?” Jack spun to face his friend, worried, but Race was smiling.

“I finally convinced Spot to come,” Race said lowly, but his face was glowing. “The deal was, though, I had to do all the rides with him. We can still do some, of course, but-’”

“Atta boy, Racer!” Jack elbowed Race in the ribs. With love, of course. “I understand, don’t you worry.” 

“Hey, maybe now you and Davey can be partners, huh?” Race waggled his eyebrows, but Jack (unsurprisingly) was looking at Davey.

“Nah, Davey hates rides, and-” Jack looked over and saw Race’s face. “Damn. Everyone knows, don’t they?” He asked, but it wasn’t really a question.

“Everyone except Davey! God, you guys are somethin’ else.” Race rolled his eyes.

“Someone say my name?” Davey tapped Jack on the shoulder and he almost fell over. He prayed Davey hadn’t heard the rest of that conversation.

“Yeah, just talkin’ about how you hate all the rides.” Race responded quickly, and Jack inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’m just assuming!” Davey raised his hands defensively. “I mean, I’ve never actually been-”

“You’ve never been to a carnival?!” Race exclaimed. “Jack,” he said, turning to his friend, face fully serious, “take care of this guy.” With that, he disappeared into the growing crowd waiting at the bus stop.

“I’m two years older than you!” Davey shouted after him, but it was pointless. “Anyway,” he continued, turned back to face Jack, “I was coming over to see if either of you needed sunscreen, but he’s gone, so…” Davey fished around in his backpack and produced a small bottle. “Sunscreen?” He let out an exasperated sigh as Jack stifled a laugh poorly. “What?”

“Nothin’ at all, that’s just-” Fucking adorable, Jack’s brain supplied. “That’s just so like you.”

“Well, you else is gonna take care of you crazy kids?” Davey smiled fondly and passed Jack the sunscreen, clearly not taking no for an answer. 

Jack sighed and dabbed a bit on his nose. “There. Happy now?” This time, it was Davey’s turn to stifle a laugh. “What?”

“You gotta rub it in, Jack,” Davey giggled. “You’d think you’ve never put on sunscreen before.”

“Maybe I haven’t. Check your privilege, David.” Jack laughed and rubbed his face aggressively. “Better?”

“Now it’s on your cheek! Just…” David swiped his thumb across Jack’s face. “There. Now you’re good.” He stared at Jack for a minute, then seemed to realize where he was. “I gotta go find Les!”

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head. That was probably nothing.

“I can hear you thinking from here, and I swear, if you think that was nothing-”

“Katherine!” Jack spun around and gripped her in a tight hug. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, where you been keepin’ yourself?”

She laughed. “I swear, you keep getting more like Medda. Anyway, work has just been absolutely crazy, but I’ve been getting lots of good news!”

“I mean, she’s my boss, I see her every day.” Jack said, rolling his eyes. He loved his job though; getting paid to paint sets in the theatre was a dream come true. “Anyway, I’m proud of ya, Kathy.” And he was. Sure, their flame had burnt out, short and sweet, but she was still one of his best friends and he cared for her.

“Thank you kindly,” she giggled, fake curtsying. “Now, as I was saying, if you think that was nothing-”

“Shit, is there anyone who don’t know about this?” Jack said, exasperated.

“Davey.” She smirked at him.

“That is exactly what Race said, for God’s sake…” He rubbed his face like it would clear his mind of the whizzing thoughts. “Kathy, what do I do?”

She smiled softly at him. “Oh, you poor, love-sick boy. Start by sitting with him on the bus. You can do that, can’t you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

“I know you can, it was a rhetorical question! Go get him!” Katherine cheered quietly, shooing Jack away.

Jack made his way through the crowd, greeting all his friends he hadn’t seen yet. His stomach shouldn’t be in knots, he thought, Davey was his best friend. This was fine, he could do this. He could do this! “Hey, Davey.”

“Hey, Jack!” Davey turned to face Jack. “What’s up?”

“Uh, sit with me on the bus?” Jack mentally smacked himself. Very eloquent. 

Davey smiles sadly. “I would, but I gotta-”

“Alright! I don’t have to sit with David on the bus anymore!” Les bounded away, even more excited than before. Jack saw Elmer high-five the kid and he grinned. 

Davey let out a defeated sigh. “Guess I’ll never be as cool as Elmer. As I was saying,” he continued, turning back to Jack, “I would love to sit with you on the bus.”

When the bus finally pulled around the corner, Jack started practically vibrating with excitement, much to Davey’s amusement. “You ready?” He asked Jack. 

Jack nodded. It might have been childish, but he had been looking forward to this day for a really long time, pretty much since they planned it back in April when they heard the carnival was coming. Everyone had called in to get work off that day, and now miraculously, the time had come and everything seemed to be running smoothly. Jack laughed to himself as he watched Race and Spot run for the back of the bus; rather, Race dragged Spot to the back of the bus. He handed the bus driver his change and took a seat near the front, knowing that’s where Davey would want to sit, and scooted in so he could be by the window. Jack always felt like some of his best work happened while travelling. 

“Jack?” Jack turned to see Davey’s blue eyes full of concern. “You awake?”

“What? Yeah, just thinkin’.” 

“Can’t you smell smoke?” Jack heard from the row behind him. He twisted in his seat and delivered a swift punch to his friend’s arm. 

“I swear, how many times will you make that joke, Racer?” Jack grumbled, sinking in his seat and pouting. 

“Until it’s not funny no more.” Race said between giggles, which would clearly not be any time soon. 

“Aw, lighten up, Jackie,” Davey said as he laughed along with Race, elbowing Jack in the side. 

Jack’s cheeks flamed at the affectionate nickname. “Don’t side with him, you-” As Jack raised his arm to get Davey back, the bus driver took a sharp turn, and Jack found himself in Davey’s lap, who was now almost out of his seat. One of his hands was on the seat in front of them, and the other was clutching at Jack’s shirt. Jack scrambled back, cheeks burning even hotter, but Davey’s hand was still on his shoulder. 

“You alright?” Davey fixed Jack with a piercing gaze. 

“Yeah, ‘course, what are you asking me for? You’re the one who almost fell!” Jack joked, hoping to ease Davey’s mind. 

Davey didn’t look convinced, though. “If you say so.” He slowly lowered his hand, but kept his arm pressed into Jack’s side. 

Jack thought his heart would pound out of his chest when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

|| Message from: Racecar  
|| havin’ fun up there? ;)))))

Jack awkwardly turned his phone away from Davey. What the hell was this kid doing?!

|| Message to: Racecar  
|| Don’t

He heard Race snigger behind him, followed by Spot. Jack heaved a sigh. He was sure Race had showed him the text, and now the King of Brooklyn knew about his stupid crush. 

“Jack, are you sure you’re okay? You’re acting really weird today.” Davey shifted to face Jack properly, his long legs knocking into Jack’s shorter ones. 

“Yeah, Race is just being a jerk,” Jack said, gesturing to his phone. 

Davey’s eyebrows furrowed. “What did he say?” He asked, making a grab for Jack’s phone.

“Oh, no! That’s not-” Jack choked out. He took a steadying breath. “You don’t have to do that. I’m fine, Davey.” 

“His teasing doesn’t normally get you like this. Are you sure there’s nothing else?” Davey prompted, and Jack sighed. Why did the boy have to be so damn caring?

“I’m just tired.” Jack hated lying to Davey, he really did. But he couldn’t very well explain that his real problem was the heart attack he was on the verge of having due to Davey pressing into him for however long they’ve been on the bus for. 

“I don’t believe you for a second, but I guess a nap never hurt anyone,” Davey conceded. “There’s still a ways to go before we get there, try to rest so you can enjoy it when we get there.”

Jack didn’t trust himself to not spill his guts right there, so he simply nodded. He really didn’t deserve someone like Davey. He leaned against the window and tried to not focus on his brain rattling around in his skull. “It’s impossible to sleep on a bus.” He complained. 

“Here.” David pulled Jack in to lean against his shoulder. “I’m probably not much more comfortable than-” 

“Just… let me sleep, Davey.” Jack mumbled, voice full of affection. He was too tired to care. He really wasn’t a morning person. 

~~~

“Jack!” 

He was jolted awakened by someone aggressively shaking him. He shook his head and looked around blearily, trying to orient himself. He was leaning against Davey’s shoulder... Why was he leaning against Davey’s shoulder, again? “What’s goin’ on?” 

“Jack! Come on, we’re here!” Les exclaimed, still shaking Jack impatiently.

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” Jack waved Les off, chuckling, and he bounded off with Elmer. Jack stretched and cracked his back, stopping when he felt Davey shudder beside him. “Sorry, I know you hate that.”

“It’s fine,” Davey smiled at him, “you have a good nap?”

“Yeah, you’re a good pillow.” Jack mentally smacked himself for the second time. “No, I mean-”

Davey just laughed and pulled Jack out of their shared seat. “Let’s go, dork.”

Jack really couldn’t be embarrassed for long. His face split into a wide grin as he saw everyone waiting in a group outside the bus, Katherine doing a headcount. She moved her mouth, counting silently, and breathed a sigh of relief when she turned and saw the pair standing behind her. 

“Great, we’re all here!” She exclaimed. “Please try to be sensible, you guys, and don’t frighten the poor people at the ticket booth. They don’t get paid enough to handle you hooligans.” The group gasped in mock offence, and Katherine rolled her eyes. “Also, I’m going to be going around taking pictures, so try to look like you’re having fun, Spot.” The group laughed as Spot crossed his arms and grumbled. “Alright, that’s everything. Get outta here!” Katherine waved them off with a smile. 

Jack watched his friends bound off, considering where to go first. He knew Race would be dragging Spot onto all the wild rides, much to Spot’s dismay, and he was sure that Specs and Finch would immediately be heading for the game booths. Les had Davey in tow to buy the kid his tickets, and he remembered Elmer telling Les he would take him on the bouncy castle later (“That’s disgusting,” Davey had said when Les first brought it up, “just think of all the feet that have been on that thing!”). Jack surveyed the park again. What did he want to do? 

“Can’t decide?” He heard Katherine say from behind him.

Jack spun around to see Katherine and Crutchie making their way towards him. “What’re you guys still doing out here?”

“We wanted to make sure you weren’t thinking too hard.” Crutchie said with a laugh. 

“I swear, you guys know me too well.” Jack smiled, overwhelmed by a wave of gratitude for his friends. 

“So did you have a good bus ride?” Kathrine asked, feigning innocence. Her sly smile gave her away, though. 

“Alright, there it is,” Jack said, rolling his eyes.  “I’ll see ya later-” He turned to leave, but Katherine grabbed him by the back of his shirt. 

“I sat with Crutchie on the bus and he told me about your conversation this morning.” Katherine suddenly turned serious. “Jack, he is crazy about you. I know it, Crutchie knows it, everybody knows it but you. But if, somehow, we’re all wrong-”

“Which we’re not!” Crutchie piped up. 

Katherine simply smiled. “If we’re all wrong, that boy is a moron.”

“And we’ll soak him for ya!” Crutchie punched Jack on the arm for effect. 

“Alright, alright, jeez.” Jack rubbed his arm and laughed. “Damn, Crutch, what a right hook.” He took a deep breath. “You guys are the best, you know that?”

“We’re just being honest, Jack.” Katherine squeezed his shoulder. “Now go use that charm you were blessed with, boy!”

“Yeah, don’t think too hard and charm the pants off him!” Crutchie exclaimed. 

“Wait, no-” Katherine started, but Jack was already walking away, cackling.

He smiled to himself. Maybe he could do this. He made his way to the ticket window, bought himself a handful, and started searching for Davey. It didn’t take long; the boy was practically a beanpole. “How goes it, Davey?”

The taller boy turned around, surprised. “Jack!” He said with a smile, “I couldn’t find ya! Where were you?”

“Just talkin’ to Katherine and Crutchie, sorry I disappeared.” He paused, looking around. “Speaking of disappearing, where’s the kid?” Davey’s face fell and he looked around slowly, and Jack’s heart sped up. He had been joking!

Suddenly, Davey burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, Elmer has him already!” He managed through his laughter. “I am sorry, but you should have seen your face!”

“I was scared!” Jack elbowed him, but couldn’t help how he melted at Davey’s laughter. “I should’ve known better, like you’d ever lose him.” He waited for Davey to stop snickering. 

“Sorry, I’m good.” Davey grinned. “So what do you wanna do first?”

Jack blinked. “You’re comin’ on rides with me?”

“Well, I mean, I figured since Race is gone off with Spot you’d need a new ride partner, so…” Davey shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant. 

Jack knew it wasn’t for real. “Would you go on that one?” He pointed to the most chaotic ride within sight, spinning and jerking wildly. 

“Uh…” Davey’s voice cracked, his facade fading. “How about with less spinning? Just to start.”

“Davey.” Jack raised an eyebrow at him. 

Davey broke. “Okay, okay, I’d probably rather poke my eyes out than go on that one. I’ll go on a little ride with you, and then see if I feel like dying. Okay?” He looked sheepishly at Jack. 

“Hey, that’s more than I thought I was gonna get from you! Proud of ya, Davey.” Jack considered his next move for a split second, but remembered what Crutchie had said about thinking too hard. Jack grabbed Davey’s hand and dragged him along. 

“Where are we going?” Davey exclaimed. He didn’t try to remove himself from Jack’s grip, though. 

“I promise you’ll like this one! Don’t you trust me?” Jack said over his shoulder, weaving through the crowds. He gave Davey’s hand a squeeze, feeling brave. 

“I suppose I do.” Davey squeezed back and Jack almost lost his balance in surprise. Maybe Katherine and Crutchie were right. 

By the time the pair got in line, Jack was bouncing with the combined excitement of holding Davey’s hand and being at the carnival. Jack watched as the tiny compartments spun around their lazy orbits, unable to keep a grin off his face. 

“Could I have my hand back for a second, please?” He heard Davey asked quietly. Jack felt himself deflate as he let go. He knew it was all going too well. He watched as Davey produced a small container of hand sanitizer from his pocket and cover his hands liberally. “I feel like I’m going to bite my nails, what with my nerves and everything, but I’ve trying really hard to not do that lately and this stuff tastes disgusting, so…” Davey held his hand out to Jack, but he just blinked in response. Jack realized a second too late what Davey wanted, as he flushed and shoved his hand in his pocket.

Jack mentally cursed himself, but didn’t have much time to stew, as he and Davey were next in line. They each passed the carney a ticket and clambered into a seat shaped like a helicopter; Jack let Davey in first so he would be seated away from the door; he seemed plenty nervous anyway. He flinched when the carney shook the car door to make sure it was locked properly, and Jack looked over at him, concerned. Davey hadn’t said a word since they sat down and was just staring off into space, and the effort he was putting into keeping a straight face was evident. “You alright, Davey?”

Davey turned to answer Jack, no doubt prepared to lie through his teeth, but the ride suddenly jerked into motion and he let out a small yell, taking his lap bar in a white-knuckled grip and squeezing his eyes shut. It made Jack’s heart ache.

“Hey,” Jack said quietly, “you’re alright. It’s gonna be a smooth ride from here on out, I got you.” He placed his hand over Davey’s, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb. Jack couldn’t keep the smile off his face when Davey let go of the bar and intertwined their fingers instead. “You okay now?”

Davey slowly opened his eyes, watching the world spin around them, his face lighting up. “Yeah, I’m alright. I was just startled. This is actually fun!” He squeezed Jack’s hand and Jack’s stomach flipped. 

“Look at you go!” Jack laughed and bumped Davey with his shoulder, glad he was finally enjoying himself.

The pair kept giggling, hand in hand, as the ride continued in gentle circles. No matter how hard he tried to not be obvious, Jack found his eyes drawn to Davey’s face. The sharp planes of his face softened by his grin, his eyes alight with excitement. Sitting there, looking him, Jack realized that Katherine and Crutchie were right; he had to tell Davey how he felt. Today. 

The ride slowed to a stop and Jack begrudgingly dropping Davey’s hand to climb out. His heart was hammering. “Hey, Davey?”

“Yeah?” Davey turned, face turning serious when he saw Jack’s nervous expression. “What’s wrong?”

“No, no, nothing.” Jack waved his hand, trying not freak out as they walked through the exit gate. “I just have to tell you something before I explode. But it’s not a big deal, don’t worry.”

Davey let out a small laugh at that, and Jack melted. “I’m listening.”

“Alright.” Jack took a deep breath. “Totally not a big deal.” His palms were sweaty as he let out a nervous chuckle. “I just-”

“Jack!!” Race came barreling towards them. “Jack! Thank God I found ya,” he gasped, catching his breath. “So I took Spot on my favourite ride because I figured if he could handle that one then he’d be cool with anything else I dragged him on today. The problem is he couldn’t handle it and now he’s sick. So I need my partner back.” Race looked at Jack sheepishly. 

“Damn it, Race.” Jack griped, rubbing his temples. “I was just-” He gestured toward Davey, hoping Race would take the hint. He didn’t. 

“Go ahead!” Davey interjected. “I need a ride break anyway.”

“Yes!” Race threw his arm around Jack’s shoulder, completely oblivious to his friend’s frustration. “Let’s go, partner.”

Jack sighed as he watched Davey walk away. Next time. “Race,” Jack started, “I love ya, man, but you’re a little thick sometimes.” He ruffled Race’s hair. 

“What’s the big idea?” His hands flew to his head in an attempt to fix his impossible hair. 

“I was just about to tell Davey something really important.” Jack said lowly. 

Race barked a laugh. “Right, sure you were, big guy.” His face fell as he saw Jack’s unchanging expression. “Shit, you’re serious? Jack, I’m sorry, I was just so excited about-”

“Race, it’s okay. I don’t know if I actually would have done it anyway.” Jack smiled sadly. 

“How many people have to tell you that there is absolutely no way this could go poorly?” Race sighed. “Just tell him! The more you think about it, the more you’ll freak yourself out. You gotta do it fast, like a band-aid!” He exclaimed, as if the thought just struck him. “Next time you see him, promise me.” He stuck out his pinky finger expectantly. 

“I promise.” Jack decided it was best not to argue and linked his pinky with Race. “You’re such a child.” He said fondly. 

“Let’s go this way!” Jack laughed as Race practically dragged him on, further proving his point. 

It was impossible for Jack to be upset for long, especially in Race’s energetic presence. The pair enjoyed a few rides together, yelling at Katherine to take some pictures when she came by with her camera. They posed dramatically, screaming and waving their arms when the ride creaked to life, much to Katherine’s embarrassment. In spite of the scene they were making, she loitered by the exit gate to give them their polaroid picture.

“You’re a gem!” Jack exclaimed, examining the picture. 

“Let me see!” Race snatched it, shading his eyes to get a better look.

Katherine snorted at their bickering. “If you rip it, you can’t get a new one, you know. Film is expensive. I trust you boys are having fun, though?” She finished with a smile.

“Jack was having a rough go of it earlier, but he’s better now. Right, Jackie?” Race teased, ruffling Jack’s hair.

“Okay, first, that was your fault. Second, don’t call me that.” He pushed Race off, his cheeks pink. He knew what was coming now.

“What happened?” Katherine asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing, honestly, I-” Jack started, but he knew it was pointless.

“Jack was about to tell Davey about his feelings, but I interrupted them.” Race cut in.

Katherine’s face lit up. “Jack! That’s amazing! Race, you’re a moron.”

“Hey, I didn’t know!” Race raised his hands defensively. “Jack pinky-promised me he’d tell Davey next time he saw him though.”

“That’s pretty serious, Jack,” Katherine said with a giggle, nudging his shoulder, “you better stick to that.”

“Whatever, you’re both impossible,” Jack said, waving them off. “I’m going to find him. Race, don’t be an idiot this time.” He gave Race a gentle punch on the shoulder and turned, Katherine and Race cheering behind him. He felt his cheeks burn as he walked away. This time, he’d do it. He found Davey the last place he would expect: by a food truck with Albert.

“I’m just saying,” Jack heard Davey say as he got closer, “I wouldn’t trust any food here.” Jack grinned to himself; of course Davey wasn’t eating anything.

“So you’ll do a spit shake but you won’t eat a delicious corn dog?” Albert laughed and waved his greasy food in Davey’s face.

“Is there a problem, fellas?” Jack snickered at Davey’s disgusted expression, the poor boy didn’t even hear him.

“Okay, first of all, that took me a long time to warm up to, plus I’m not ingesting anything when we do that.” Davey shuddered. “Could you please get that out of my face?” He swatted his hands and Albert’s corndog, and watched in horror as it tumbled to the ground.

“Five second rule!” Albert shouted, dusting it off.

Davey looked like he was going to be sick. “I really hope you’re joking, but just in case you’re not,” he said as he fished around in his pocket, “please go buy a new one. I’m really sorry.” He sheepishly handed Albert some change.

“Very smooth, Dave.” Jack chuckled, and Davey whipped around, his cheeks bright red.

“Jack? When did you get here?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Long enough to see all… of that.” Jack waved a hand to represent the mess that had just unfolded.

Davey put his face in his hands. “Great. That’s not embarrassing.” 

“I mean, I thought it was great.” Jack teased, bumping Davey with his shoulder.

Davey just sighed. “Say,” he said, perking up suddenly, “didn’t you have something important you wanted to tell me earlier?”

“It’s not that important…” Jack started, mostly to himself. Then he saw Race peeking out from around the food truck. He flashed Jack a shit-eating grin and disappeared. Jack readied himself for the second time that day. “Okay, the thing I was going to tell you earlier is-”

“Davey! There you are!” Jack saw Elmer rushing towards them and rubbed his temples. For crying out loud…

“Elmer? What’s wrong? Wait, where’s Les?” Davey asked, panic rising in his voice at every question.

“I told him to sit-” Elmer bent over, gasping for breath before continuing. “He’s at the bouncy castle. I was watching him, promise, but a bigger kid bumped him and knocked him down and he said he hurt his ankle.”

“Oh, my God.” Davey ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit. Jack placed a comforting hand on his arm, animosity toward Elmer forgotten.

“It’s okay, Davey. You go with Elmer and talk to Les, I’ll go find Crutchie and see if he can spare some ankle wrap for the kid if he needs it.” Jack said in a low voice, not wanting to freak Davey out any more than he already was. “Besides, you know Les, he could just be exaggerating anyway. Just stay calm.”

Davey took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He gave Jack’s hand a squeeze before setting off behind Elmer.

Jack smiled to himself. Les sure was a handful, but Davey loved more than anyone probably. It was truly heartwarming to Jack, who had always wanted a little brother. He wandered through the crowds to find the closest he’d ever had, Crutchie, sitting on a bench and enjoying a Slurpee. “Hey, Crutch, how’s it going?” Jack said, plopping down beside him.

“Jack!” Crutchie exclaimed, his face lighting up at the sight of his friend. “I’m having way more fun than I thought I would, considering I can’t go on most of the rides. I beat Finch and Specs at some game booth earlier, so that was hilarious.” Jack chuckled at the thought. Those boys had been bragging about their skills all week. “I also got some food with Albert,” Crutchie continued, gesturing to his drink, “and I managed a gentle merry-go-round ride with Elmer and Les!”

Jack smacked his forehead. “I’m glad you’re having a good time, Crutchie, but you just reminded me why I had to find you. Les hurt his foot on the bouncy castle and might need some wrap, could I steal some from you?”

“You thief,” Crutchie joked, rummaging through his bag. “How’s it going with Davey, anyway?”

Jack let out a dramatic sigh. “I’ve tried to tell him twice already, Crutch, but people keep interrupting us! Maybe this is a sign I shouldn’t tell him.”

“Jack, come on,” Crutchie deadpanned, pressing a roll of ankle wrap into Jack’s hand. “You’ve made it this far, and besides,” he smiled, “you know what they say!”

“What do they say?”

“Third time’s the charm, dummy!” Crutchie laughed, hitting Jack’s arm playfully.

“They also bad luck comes in threes.”

Crutchie huffed. “Yeah, well, it will with that attitude. Go save your boyfriend’s little brother,” he said, pushing Jack away.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Jack called over his shoulder. “Yet.” He hurried to the bouncy castle, not wanting to keep the boys waiting. When he saw Davey crouched down, carefully inspecting Les’ ankle, his heart swelled with affection. Davey would be such a good father someday. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind and knelt down in front of Les.

“It doesn’t look swollen,” Davey mused, “but would you feel better if we wrapped it?” He shot Jack a knowing look; Jack had been right. Les had a flair for the dramatic.

Les nodded, still pouting, and Jack ruffled his hair. “You’ll be alright, kid.” He handed the wrap to Davey and pushed himself up. He self an elbow in his ribs, and turned to see Elmer grinning at him with a knowing look. “Oh, come on.” Jack moaned, slumping against the smaller boy.

“What’s wrong, Jack?” Davey asked, standing up. He smiled at Les and waved him off with Elmer, and the pair skipped away happily, Les’ ankle wrapped tightly.

“Just feels like everyone has been on my case all day.” Jack complained. And they had! Though they had good reason to be.

“Really? What about?” Davey looked concerned, and Jack just smiled fondly at him. Considering what a genius Davey was at some aspects of life, it was practically a miracle he hadn’t figured out what was going on yet. “What?” Davey asked again, giggling. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“David Jacobs, you are impossible.”

“Me?” Davey exclaimed, feigning offence. “Says they guy who’s been trying to tell me something all day!”

“Alright, alright.” Jack laughed, positively giddy. His heart was hammering and his palms were sweating, but he was going to do it. The sun was setting, casting shadows across one side of Davey’s face and bathing the other in an orange glow. It was perfect. “What I’ve been trying to tell you all day is-”

At that moment, the carnival lit up, neon colours everywhere, and Davey let out a quiet gasp. “It’s so pretty.” He breathed, his eyes shining brighter than any light at the fair. “I love the carnival.”

“Really? I honestly thought you’d hate it.” Jack commented mildly, too overwhelmed by how pretty Davey look to make any sort of witty comment. Jack’s hands itched for his sketchbook in his back pocket. Davey’s face was lit up just so, in a way that made his jaw look sharp but his cheeks look soft and he just looked so happy Jack could have kissed him then and there. 

“Are you kidding?” Jack snapped back to reality as Davy turned to face him. “I mean, I’ll admit, I was a bit skeptical at first, but I had so much fun today, Jack.” Davey smiled down at Jack, who felt himself melt a little bit. “Now, finally, what is it you’ve been trying to tell me all day?”

Jack was suddenly struck with an idea. “Oh, no,” he said excitedly, grabbing Davey’s hand, “I’m taking us somewhere we can’t get interrupted.” 

Davey knew better than to protest at this point as Jack dragged him towards the ferris wheel. “This one is slow, right? Race told me about one that goes really fast and flips all around and-”

“Come on, Davey, you know me better than that! This is a gentle ride,” Jack teased, swinging their hands slowly back and forth. “You want the inside seat again?” He asked as they handed their tickets to the carney.

“Actually, could I have the outside seat?” Davey asked shyly. “I feel like I haven’t appreciated the beauty of the fair at night enough yet.”

“Look at you go!” Jack grinned as he climbed into their seat and Davey pulled the small door in front of them closed. “Big day for ya.”

“Oh, shut up.” Davey shoved Jack’s shoulder lightly and stayed there, his eyes still focused on the sights of the carnival. Jack savoured the moment as the ferris wheel carried them around in gentle circles. When the ride creaked to a stop at the very top, Davey turned to face Jack. “So, are you finally going to tell me your big news?”

“I mean…” Jack trailed off. There was no hope of anyone busting into their moment this time. “Yeah, I have to. I promised Race,” he recalled with a nervous chuckle. 

Davey snorted. “What does Race have to do with it?”

“Well, it’s just something that apparently, everyone knows but you,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. His attempt at playing it cool was failing; he could feel his hands shaking. 

“Wait, what do you mean? Why does everyone else know already?” Davey’s face fell as he looked away from Jack. 

“No, no!” Jack scrambled to explain. “It’s not like that, Davey, I never told anyone. They just all kinda figured it out.”

“So tell me.”

Do it fast, like a band-aid, Race had said. “Alright, Davey. The thing I’ve been trying to tell you all day is that…” He closed his eyes. “I like you. I like you a lot and apparently, everyone could tell because whenever you’re around I can’t even hardly focus on anything else and every time I look at you I get this stupid smile on my face and a feeling in my chest and whenever you look back I swear I forget how to breathe for a second. I just...” He opened his eyes in an attempt to gauge Davey’s reaction, but it proved nearly impossible. “You got anything to say?” He asked timidly. 

“Jack,” Davey breathed out, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“Well, I didn’t want to ruin what we have now,” Jack said, gesturing to how to two of them were pressed shoulder to shoulder. 

“You know, Jack,” Davey started slowly, a smile spreading across his face “I actually have something I should tell you as well.”

“I’m listening.” Jack’s heart was in his throat.

“I like you too. Honestly!” He added, noticing Jack’s dumbfounded face. “I’ve been hearing the same thing you’ve apparently been hearing from everyone for goodness knows how long, but I never believed I would be lucky enough for you to like me back.”

“What- I…” Jack sputtered in complete disbelief. “You consider yourself lucky… that I like you?” He felt his heart fill with warmth and his eyes fill with tears. How could anyone feel that way?

“Are you kidding me?” Davey grabbed Jack’s hands in his own. “Jack, where do I begin? Everything is always an adventure with you. Do you know how many times you’ve saved me from passing out studying by saying ‘let’s go on an adventure!’ but you just took me for coffee? Or we watched a movie at your place? Anytime we’re together, I feel like something incredible will happen. Even if we’re not doing a thing in the world, I’m excited when I’m next to you.”

“Davey, I- I don’t know what to say.” Jack looked down, blinking his eyes, willing the tears to stay put. “I’m not so good with words. I’m an artist, not a poet,” he said with a small laugh “I can easily say, though, you’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, but don’t tell Katherine.” Davey chuckled softly at that, and Jack felt everything he had ever wanted to say welling up inside him. “You’re so smart, even if it is mostly with books.”

“Hey, I like to think I-” Davey started but Jack held up his hand.

“Davey, I was crushin’ on you for so long and you had absolutely no idea. Book smart all the way.” He smiled at Davey, who relented. “So you got all these smarts but you’re still so kind, and you always want to help people learn. You’ll be such an amazing teacher one day. It’s inspiring, the way you are with kids, like Les! You love him so much and I adore that about you.” Jack felt himself flushing at his own words, but barreled forward. “And don’t even get me started on your looks. Hey, it’s true!” He said when Davey tried to argue. “You wanna know something funny?”

“Probably,” Davey responded with a smile.

“When I first started liking you, you know, as more than a friend, I was had no idea what it was at first. I just felt off. I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings, so-”

Davey snickered. “Surprise, surprise.” 

“Hey! We’re having a moment!” Jack pouted. “Maybe I won’t tell you my funny story now.”

“No, no, I’m sorry! I want to hear it.” Davey looked at Jack with wide eyes, and how could he refuse that?

“Alright, fine. So anyway, in an attempt to work through my feelings, I started drawing more. Just sketching little bits and pieces constantly. Faces, mostly.” He chuckled at the memory. “I still didn’t realize what was going on with me until Crutchie pointed out that all my drawings… They were of you. Your eyes, your smile, your nose-”

“My nose? Oh, why?” Davey moaned, covering his face.

“Hey,” Jack said softly, reaching to move Davey’s hands, “I love your nose.”

“I love you.” 

Jack’s eyes widened. “You…”

Davey’s gasped and covered his mouth as he realized what he said. “Jack, no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Davey.” Jack’s stomach flipped. “I love you too.”

Davey let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness, I was sure I had just ruined everything and-”

“Davey!” Jack couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “You have to stop doing that.”

“Sorry,” Davey said sheepishly, “I was just worried.”

“You’re always worried,” Jack pointed out, leaning his head onto Davey’s shoulder. He could stay like this forever, but he knew realized the ride would be over soon. Jack realized, however, there was still one more thing he needed to do. “Can I ask you one more question?”

“Always.”

Jack turned his face up towards Davey. “Can I kiss you?” He rushed out. 

Davey blinked and his breath caught in his throat as he stammered. “O-of course you can.”

Jack cupped a shaky hand on the side of Davey’s face and ran a thumb across the boy’s pale cheekbone. He smiled softly, hoping to ease Davey’s nerves, and leaned in. When their lips met, Jack’s heart soared. It was short and sweet, but he couldn’t wait to do it a million more times. When they parted, Jack laced their hands together, not wanting to fully break contact as they exited the ride. 

“So…” Davey started. 

“Yes?” Jack prompted, raising an eyebrow.

“Are we dating now?”

Jack grinned widely and swung their hands as they approached the park’s front gates. “If you want to be.”

“I really do.” Davey smiled down at him. 

“Good, because I do too.” Jack kissed Davey again, just reveling in the fact that he could, but jumped back when he heard someone shout. 

“Guys!!” Les pointed at them, and all their friends around them whooped and hollered. “About time,” he said exasperatedly. 

“Jeez, kid, you knew too?” Jack exclaimed with a laugh as Davey ducked his head down into his shoulder. 

“I talked about you sometimes,” Davey mumbled close to Jack’s ear. 

“Atta boy, Jack!” Race appeared from the crowd, one hand intertwined with Spot’s, the other hand clutching a small teddy bear from a game booth. 

“Hey! Back at ya, Racer,” Jack said, happily surprised for the pair. 

“You better be telling me everything when we get home.” Jack turned to see Crutchie standing behind him. “I’d ask you to tell me on the bus, but…” He trailed off, flashing the pair a lopsided grin. “I’m guessing you have seating plans already.”

Jack smiled apologetically and squeezed Davey’s hand, his heart unbelievably full. Race whispering to Spot, and based on the devious look gracing the blond boy’s features (and the blush on Spot’s cheeks that he would never admit to), Race undoubtedly had an inappropriate plan for how to pass the time on the ride home. Les was beat out, leaning into Elmer’s side, and Specs and Finch had their arms overloaded with the stuffed animals they had won throughout the day. There was an aura of pure contentment surrounding the group that Jack felt he could get used to. 

“Hey, lover-boys!” Jack was suddenly brought back to reality by Katherine’s clear voice. “I’m glad you finally got it together,” she said with a smile. “You guys want a picture to commemorate this special occasion?” She asked, holding up her polaroid. 

Jack rolled his eyes with a laugh. “You’re not my mom, Kath-” But he was cut off by Davey capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. He could see the flash of the camera through his closed eyes, and he broke away with sigh, burying his face in Davey’s chest. “Why?” He moaned, voice muffled. 

“Oh, my God, you guys are so cute, I’m gonna throw up.” Katherine deadpanned, passing the photo to Davey. “Don’t be gross on the bus!” She joked, turning away.

“Hey, Race and Spot better get that same warning!” Jack called after her, and Davey laughed. “What?” Jack asked, turning to him. “They look like they’re up to something!”

“Race always looks like he’s up to something, I think it’s just his face.” Davey commented with a chuckle, now watching the other pair closely. 

“Some people have resting bitch face, Race has resting ‘up to something’ face.” Jack laughed at his own joke more than he probably should have, giddy from the whole day. 

“You’re so proud of yourself,” said Davey, smiling fondly down at him. “Let’s go, dork.”

As soon as they sat on the bus, Jack pulled his notebook and pencil out of his pocket. He was so full of energy, he knew had to draw something from today. He started sketching the ferris wheel, but he couldn’t remember how the scaffolding looked. He sighed, crumpling the page. 

“Hey.” Davey spoke softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just working on something. Tryin’ to, anyway,” Jack grumbled. “Today was special, I wanted to get all my feelings out about it, y’know?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Davey encouraged. “I, however, am going to have a nap. Good luck with your art.” He leaned back and closed his eyes. If Jack hadn’t been listening, he would have missed Davey mumbling “I love you” softly.

Suddenly, Jack wondered how he could have been so blind. He worked quickly, examining his boyfriend’s features, peaceful in sleep. He sketched, erased, and shaded almost the whole way home, a smile on his face. When he was finished, he tore the page out of his notebook, dated it, and tucked it in a small pocket in Davey’s bag, quite proud of himself. Jack laced his hand in Davey’s, who stirred at the contact.

“We home?” He asked blearily.

“Not yet, I’m sorry,” Jack replied softly, “go back to sleep.” He pressed a kiss to Davey’s forehead, a moment he reveled in given their height difference. 

Davey leaned into Jack’s shoulder and mumbled “I love you” once more, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. Jack truly felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all, newsies has seriously re-kindled my love of writing. 8k words!! how did that happen! i've been fiddling around with this for what feels like ever (it's really only been a month but) and i'm kinda proud of it tbh. i'm not normally one to write soft shit but god damn if these nerds aren't the softest.  
> i have two ideas in mind for what could come next: a javid college au or some nice poly smut, so if you could let me know which you'd want to see first i'd appreciate it! both will (hopefully) come out eventually though!  
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz


End file.
